Apparatus for lifting and towing automobiles are well known in the prior art, however, there are few known structures which are adapted for lifting and towing large, bulky and heavy vehicles. Typically, a disabled vehicle would be towed by a tow truck by attaching a hook on the end of a cable which is strung over a projecting boom on the tow truck, the hook being attached to the undercarriage or bumper of the vehicle. The cable would then be winched so as to raise the front end of the vehicle. This method is still utilized in many instances, and towing structures adapted for this purpose are currently maintained on tow trucks.
A recent development in the field of towing apparatuses is in the development of a wheel lift apparatus which utilizes a pair of wheel supporting frames disposed at the end of a boom to raise the forward wheels of a vehicle for towing. Unfortunately, the known prior art underlift apparatuses project rearwardly from the tow truck thereby increasing the chances of interference with the vehicle towed therebehind. Such underlift equipment is also conventionally "built-in" and thus requires the purchase of a new vehicle or a substantial modification to a conventional vehicle in order to add such a structure.
Prior art underlift towing devices also suffer other drawbacks. Typically, prior art underlift apparatuses projected significantly rearwardly and upwardly from the vehicle when stored, thereby interfering with any other desired operations of the tow vehicle. Such apparatuses were also typically extremely bulky requiring large and heavy materials and structure to perform the task of lifting and towing large vehicles. It was also a problem for prior art apparatuses to support a towed vehicle closely proximate the rear of the tow truck for proper weight distribution, and to provide a variety of boom heights to allow clearance in all situations. Finally, prior art underlift apparatuses were not typically capable of use on a wide variety of vehicles.
lt is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved underlift attachment for tow trucks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an underlift attachment which is easily attached to a conventional tow truck.
A further object is to provide an underlift attachment which is flush against the tailboard of the tow truck when stored.
Yet another object of present invention is to provide an underlift attachment which operates using the conventional tow truck's existing controls.
Still a further object is to provide an underlift attachment with easily connectable accessory brackets for use on a wide variety of vehicles.
Another object is to provide an underlift attachment which stores in a position that does not interfere with the tow truck's conventional towing apparatus.
Yet a further object is to provide an improved method for attaching an underlift attachment to a conventional tow truck.
Another object is to provide a method of attaching an underlift to a tow truck which will allow the attachment to lie flush with the tailboard when stored.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.